You'll Never Be Royals
by Create-tion
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke are the two most eligible heirs to the throne of the country. Itachi has to take a bride. Sasuke is playing with his sloppy seconds. A Duchess has been creating waves in social media of scandalous trouble for the main Uchiha Royal family. She's been given an ultimatum..Itachi gets caught in a scandal that has Sasuke's jaw dropping...rated M for things to come
1. Do What You're Told

Sasuke sighed climbing into the slick black limo parked outside in the round-about of his mansion. Well, it was more of a castle really, but only one of their many homes. He was waiting on Itachi to grace them with his presence so they could leave. At this point they'd be late. The old lit gas lamps circling the round fountain to the left inside of the limp shone brightly. They cast dim light over the walk bathing the tiny white stones in a humming glow. He leaned back in his seat with the door still ajar and the butler holding it open for his brother. He let his eyes fall closed. Tonight was just one of the many parties that they were being asked to attend in order to keep their available bachelor titles. He groaned to himself dreading the evening of young princesses and ball gowns that would await them. Itachi would get all the desperate princesses and woman who knew that his time to take a bride was coming so close it was almost slipping away. Sasuke knew that he would be able to snag one of the overflow desperate to meet his brother. He'd probably bring her home, bag her, and let her be on her way with hopes that he'd put in a good word for his older sibling.

"Oh shut up. You're going to have a good time tonight." Itachi said finally sliding into the cab beside him. The door shut lightly and the driver began to walk back around. He peeked a side glance at his brother noticing that he was wearing a classic black tux with an incredibly uptight black slick tie.

"No, you will have fun tonight." He yawned sitting up straighter.

"You know I don't care for all of this." Itachi told him smirking. "I'm not interested in some pretty princess and her powder pink birthday coming out party. This isn't really my thing. Father said we had to go." He leaned over ruffling his brothers onyx spiky locks.

"Is this party really all pink?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. He didn't remember this on the invitations.

"No. I just assume most of the princesses we've met already chose pink and purple in some variation." He chuckled.

The drive to the romantic Victorian era villa wasn't that far off from the coast. The road had turned from pavement to pebbles to dirt and sand. The brothers sat a little straighter putting down the back window to catch a glimpse of the summer home of a royal family they were not familiar with. Itachi knew that the Duke of Upshire had an only daughter as heir to their estate. They were three sides of the family out from the Uchiha royal main line but they served their purposes. From what he'd gathered the girl was between his and Sasuke's age at a comfortable twenty two. Really, either of them would be suitable for her, their father had told them earlier that morning. Itachi also knew that this young lady in particular's reputation was hanging with this coming out party. She'd made some questionable un-royal like behaviors and refused two of her suitors picked by her father. As their limo stopped on the drive their driver came around to the side to let them out.

The first things that hit Sasuke were the smell of peonies and lilies wafting over the veranda court leading into the house. He also noticed the gorgeous hanging candle lit chandeliers from the trees around the yard. Whoever had planned this party was trying to make the whole place seem innocent and pure. The white flowers hanging over the edges of the stone sides of the stairs they were being led up by a swanky butler. He hadn't known that the Duke had this much money at their disposal. As reading his little brothers mind Itachi leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Dad said that we loaned money to this affair to assure the duchess gets her reputation back in control." Sasuke nodded. It made more sense now. The front villa glass double doors were opened and immediately the boys eyes widened. Music poured from inside the ballroom which was packed with even more spreads of gorgeous overflowing baskets and hanging poles of flowers.

The whole room was packed. People milled around in lavish ball gowns of gold and silver. Bright hues of fuchsia and orange mixed with the men's dark tuxes as party goes drank deeply from crystal cups. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and picked his way through the hardwood dance floor to find the table with the alcohol. He would need some to deal with this. The ceiling of the room danced high above their heads with sconces and hand carved and original artist renditions of famous works over the ceiling. He took a cup from a man who was in control of the alcohol bar and got one for Itachi as he joined him.

"Hope all of this is enough to help the poor girl." They clinked their glasses together and Sasuke smirked.

"I no longer care about why we originally came here. I'm going to find some poor girl who wants to talk to you." He pointed to Itachi briefly. "And I'm going to make her believe that through me she can get to you." He chuckled.

"Not yet you're not. Dad said we have to introduce ourselves to the girl. You can't do that if you have some floozy on your arm idiot." He tipped some more of his drink back. "And I believe that we'll make out entrance in the private quarters where she should be waiting." Sasuke wanted to glare at Itachi but he decided better of it and finished off his drink in one gulp.

"Fine let's go."

After twisting around the beautifully decorated hallways throughout the villa the two princes eventually found the double wooden doors adorned with twin horses hand carved in the Italian wood. Itachi knew that these were the private quarters that the duchess would be in wait before making her formal entrance to the party. However, Sasuke put a hand out to stop his brother noting that the doors were cracked just open a hair. Light spilled into the darker hallway as Itachi moved closer. They could overhear the conversation inside and he knew why Sauske had stopped him. The heavy male tone that was addressing another person inside the room was harsh and low with a promise of authority.

"You _will _go out there and you _will _dance with, speak with, and mingle with whomever _we _tell you too." There was a short swish noise and Itachi peered just through the crack. He watched a taller man with a suit grab for the arm of a young girl. He pulled her closer looking down his nose at her. His eyes narrowed.

"I will not." She snapped back hotly.

"You have less than two months to make a formal engagement before your father will choose for you publicly. I'm telling you that we are choosing for you. The royal advisory will make their decision without your father tonight. Whoever we choose he will think he chose and we will convince him is right for the family and you." The man gripped her arm tighter.

"You can't…" his hand moved up holding her chin.

"Do you understand Duchess?" Itachi blinked realizing as the man spoke to her in such a condescending manner what was happening. He knew the man was from the royal advisory because he'd worked with him before for certain events. His name was Adonis.

"I understand." She jerked her head out of his grasp and stepped back looking away from him.

"Then sit on that couch and worry that pretty little head about making good introductions while we wait for the Uchiha Princes to arrive." He smirked and straightened his suit jacket turning to walk out a gold door across the other side of the room.

As the girl sat down Itachi took a good long look at the Duchess who was supposed to be nothing but a giddy happy young lady this evening. Instead, she looked like she was about to cry or punch the nearest vase beside the couch on a table. Her hands folded in her lap as she sat, her dress fluffing around her. She was wearing a strapless evergreen gown with a beaded corset that melted into a tool waist that gave just enough fluff to poof around her waist but not make her look two sizes bigger than she was. She was a smaller female with a thin body and lengthy arms. He assumed the legs of which he couldn't see were the same. She had her vibrantly rich auburn curls snarled and weaved into a curled flowing half up half down style cascading about her shoulder. Woven into the threads at her forehead was a small ringlet of golden flowers. Sasuke glanced at his brother. He saw the way Itachi was peeking through the crack over the girl. He had to admit, she was lovely, but not his type. Itachi always tended to go for the ones that were genuinely beautiful. Sasuke knew that his own style was a bit more rough and hard around the edges.

"Are you going to go in there and comfort the maiden in distress?" Sasuke whispered teasing his brother elbowing him in the ribs.

"Shut up and straighten up. We need to go in there and make that girl smile." He chuckled.

"Ah yes, what better to make a girl smile than a visit from the country's most eligible heirs?" He chuckled before opening the double wooden doors wider.


	2. After Party

The problem with Nina was, she never followed orders. The advisory head had come to her about halfway through the party and demand that she stop drinking. He'd taken her glass and steered her body towards a prince from another country that she didn't know. They'd invited him here late notice and ensured that he had company with her. Nina had stayed at his side barely long enough to get his full title, of which she didn't care. Before the next half an hour she'd had another drink in her hand and found her guard near the back of the house. She stood in the midst of the pebble drive waiting for an answer. She knew she could count on her main body guard; he'd always been there for her.

"We have a car secured, a decoy that will head back to the palace, and your double is on her way. She will ride in the care back and sleep in your bed." The boy with white hair grinned at her. His teeth were sharp as he was shrewd.

"God bless you Suigetsu." She laughed lightly finally feeling the weight of the evening falling from her shoulders. "You're a life saver." He chuckled darkly crossing his arms over his chest. The suit he was wearing tonight really did suit him. The pitch blue tie at his neck offset his eyes.

"It's my job duchess. I'm supposed to make you feel comfortable. So, what club are we going to tonight? Please not that scabby hole in the wall you got caught at last month?" he grinned knowing that the last time she'd gone out without permission she'd nearly been pinned to a wall. The whole reason the advisory board was keeping her under thumb now were the pictures and videos from the club they were talking about. Footage of her steaming it up against a wall behind a club with a commoner had been found and snapshots of her exiting a loft apartment the next morning had proven that she'd indeed done the nasty with him.

"Shut up. And no. I don't plan on doing that again." She sighed running a hand through her half curled tresses.

"Why not the royal families own official club? Pictures won't be allowed inside and what happened there stays there." A voice drifted from around the corner. Music faded into the background as Sasuke came into view. Suigetsu immediately straightened up the smile fading. He bowed to the second heir in line to the throne stiffly.

"Prince Sasuke." He addressed him politely.

"Oh stop it." Nina murmured under her breath. "He doesn't deserve that kind of revere." She eyed the younger boy. He laughed a little walking closer and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't make a good impression when we spoke earlier did I?" he asked. She made a face that seemed to be rolling her eyes.

"Well since you called my mother a whore who rode her way into our title….no." he chuckled.

"You didn't disagree with me."

"Your brother looked like he could have beheaded you." She retorted.

"You are certainly not speaking to me like a duchess should. Especially one with such a reputation." It was her turn to chuckle.

"Last time I recalled, you were under thumb and lock as well. I think you getting caught with a pound of an unnamed white substance and three girls whose profession was labeled _dancing_ gave the advisory board enough to deal with." He sighed dramatically waving a hand in the air.

"They handled it. Now, are we going to The Panda or not?" he asked smirking.

"There you are." Sasuke's body guard lazily drawled out coming around the corner. Nina smiled. She also knew this man well. He had once been armed to her father.

"Kakashi." She greeted him. He strode over before hugging the young duchess. He'd spent many nights babysitting her as a child so that her parents could adventure out to parties, as they often had leaving their child behind…like always. It was a wonder, he thought to himself, that this young woman had even been able to turn out the way she had being passed off from nanny to body guard to nanny.

"Damn. He found me." Sasuke smirked. "I said to wait for me." Kakashi rolled his one visible eye at the boy. He'd lost his other during an attempted attack on her as a little girl.

"That was two hours ago your highness. I became a little worried when your brother said that he had no recollection of your presence after the first drink either. You snuck off." He stated bluntly. "And you might want to let Itachi know that you are fine. He's a little worried."

"Then let him come with us." Sasuke grinned clapping the taller man's back. "After some well needed prescription therapy he won't remember the night anyway." Kakashi looked at Nina a little shocked. He didn't expect her to be willing to go along with this ridiculous idea. The den at The Panda was a pit that the royal children had been frequenting for generations to make their bad decisions. The only good thing was that the press could not reach the place. There would be no tabloids of this evening but that didn't mean that there wouldn't be danger.

"Don't give me that look." Nina looked sheepishly at Kakashi. He was as close to a father as she'd ever come. "And yes. I'm going." He sighed shaking his head.

(Later that Night)

Adonis had been looking for the duchess for some time now. So far the evening had gone relatively well. She hadn't done anything outside of the social formalities and she'd even given her number to the Prince of Snakes like they'd asked her too. All was going well. If she continued the charade there would be an arranged and completed marriage in a short amount of time. The boy they'd introduced her too was a fine young man, a hair taller than she was, with glasses and a slew of grey hair which he wore back in a fine manicured pony tail. His father, the King of Snakes, was perhaps a very influential man. Adonis remembered making the deal with him that the children would meet. He was influential but unnerving at the same time. He was unnaturally pale, almost white, and due to an accident at birth his eyes retained less hue than that of normal hazel and bordered amber. The man's coal slate hair was always long and hung loosely about his shoulders. Adonis had been sure that the duchess would not be happy with this family, but at least she'd be comfortable with their money. The queen had once told him that even the worst of marriages could be overlooked when money bought things to distract the wife.

"Sir, we've just received word that a detail unit has taken the duchess and a few others home." A man under Adonis nodded to the man. It was now their job to clean up the party before returning home.

"Very well…let's go." He nodded back. It was a relief to finally know that the duchess was finally getting her head on her shoulders.

(At the Club)

Itachi's eyes widened moderately as his brother put back another two glasses of liquid before slamming the tumbler on the counter. He wanted to tell his brother to calm down but he knew that telling him anything like the word no would only encourage his outrageous behavior. He glanced across the room of The Panda sighing. There was an entourage of nobles here, some from the party and some from their own accord, but it was clearly going to be a long fueled night. The bar tender had coal rimmed eyes smudged against the rims and a mop of spikey messy red hair. Gaara was one of Itachi's favorite people and someone who he normally confided in.

"Your brother is going to be a wreck." Gaara commented from behind the bar leaning over it. He was wearing a paisley skin tight vest with no shirt underneath. Itachi had a good glimpse of his toned thin arms and the many bracelets jingling at his wrist. He hand a cuffed armband of metallic swirls on his right bicep and then Itachi noticed the glittery gold earring dangling on the same side.

"You look flashy tonight. And how is that any different from any other night?" he asked leaning his back against the bar counter closer to his friend. Gaara chuckled smirking.

"This is true on both accounts. Like what you see Prince?" Gaara teased. Many had questioned Itachi's sexuality for years and the boy never let it out any the wiser. Gaara had only ever seen him show interest in women so he like to tease the other male with the tabloid rumors that he was secretly gay.

"I need another drink." He laughed lightly. "Gaara, has the Duchess Foxwood ever come here bofore?" he suddenly found himself asking about Nina. He'd only met the duchess hours before but something about her, be it her auburn fiery hair or her gorgeous crystalline eyes, he couldn't get out of his head.

"No. She's always been one for real clubs sir. I've seen her out and about frequenting one of your favorites though." He handed the onyx haired male a tumbler.

"Really where?" he asked curiously.

"Akatsuki." Itachi choked on the tumbler and sat up straighter. The Akatsuki was a hard club with many more vices that this den pit and the people there were mostly male. It was rougher and females tended not to go there unless they were messed up enough to handle it. Gaara would go with him sometimes to make him feel a little more comfortable. Once of his favorite things there was the easy access to vices. He didn't take the dainty little form dancing across the room with some guy to be the kind of girl to have a hard vice.

"Are you serious?" he asked. Gaara nodded.

"How do you think she stays so calm and skinny? If I'm correct her vice is the same as yours sir." Gaara noted taking a sip form a tumbler he'd poured for himself. Itachi watched on as Nina plied herself against the other boy as the music picked up. She was nothing if not graceful and fluid and Itachi was sure she was already on something like the vice they shared. He was surprised Gaara knew exactly what he purchased.

"You're staring." Gaara noted close to Itachi's ear. "Why not just go over there and steal her?" he goaded Itachi his breath warm near against the shell of his ear.

"Because I'm not sure I'm that girl's type." He stated honestly. "And I know my father wouldn't approve of her escapades."

"Well if you won't your brother clearly is willing too." They both watched as Sasuke sauntered over taking Nina's hand before unceremoniously shoving the other guy away from her. Stunned she'd barely had time to react before his brother had smoothed a hand up her side his face dangerously close to hers before he made his move. Itachi was to his feet like lightening. He'd be damned if his little brother thought he could swoon a girl like that, it was time to show the little brat how you did it. You didn't _take _what you wanted from a lady like that. His brother was far too impatient and rude. Gaara chuckled seeing the red on Itachi's face as he'd shot up and strode towards his younger brother. Those two had always been at it. Too bad for Sasuke though, he'd lose this match; Itachi knew what he wanted and he was going to conquer for it.


	3. Crazy

**OK HERE YOU GO! I got another chapter up this week! HAH! I updated my Winter Soldier Fic as well last night! I've been super busy lately and I'm glad you guys are still following. I would honestly still love if you guys would stop by on this chapter and take the time to leave a review please! I really do love hearing from you guys after you read! Thanks!**

**C*~**

The moment Sasuke's lips flitted against Nina's her eyes widened in a drunken haze…or high haze…whatever she was in that moment. She put her hands up pushing against his chest trying to shove him away. Apparently he took this as an initiative to wrap an arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"Get off!" she mouthed against his lips angrily. He brushed a tongue against her lower lip and she lost it.

There was a resounding smack, skin to skin, actually knuckles to skin. Sasuke stumbled backwards hands cowering over his face.

"My nose!" he shouted eyes wide in shock. Blood was dripping over his fingers and down his chin. For a moment, Nina wasn't even sure what had had happened.

Itachi froze mid-stride towards his brother and the duchess. He blinked once, twice, three times. He watched his little idiot of a brother falter a few steps away from Nina. Her fist was still balled at her side as she seemed to be registering what she'd done.

"Oh my god…" she sucked in a breath shakily. She'd lost her temper. Again. She'd punched the second heir to the country. Oh dear gods no! Adonis would strip her of her title. There was no way out of this.

"You fucking bitch!" Sasuke rounded straightening up. He moved his hands from his face and took a step forward at her. Itachi moved swiftly. His brother's temper was horrible and if he didn't stop him there was a high chance that he'd hit a girl. Sasuke unfortunately wasn't above that; he'd never had a good set of manners. Something ignited in her brain when he called her a bitch. Whether it was vice induced or not, she couldn't help the anger that followed.

"Say that a little closer!" she snapped as he came forward.

"HEY HEY HEY!" Gaara came sprinting across the room matching Itachi's pace in separating the two.

"You broke my nose!" Sasuke seethed between gritted teeth. Gaara was closer to his side of the room and snaked a way behind the younger Uchiha. Quickly he locked his arms underneath the boy's arms gripping him backwards to keep him from coming forward. Sasuke's fists struggled and he tried to break Gaara's hold.

"Good!" she smirked seeing how angry the rude boy was.

"You're as crazy as your mother!" he bit out viscously. There was an intake of breath as Itachi realized the weight of the words Sasuke had just unleashed on Nina would mean. Before he could grab the girl, and much to Gaara's dismay, she pulled an arm back and unleashed another good hook on Sasuke's jaw. Itachi cussed under his breath grabbing her. He snatched her around the waist and turned her away from his little brother trying to talk sense into her. He noticed that her skin was warm, no hot, and the high was bad. He knew that she'd be crashing very soon and with the added weight of Sasuke's words to her psyche, she probably wasn't going to be doing very well. She screamed struggling against him, fear gone that she'd hit the boy who was the heir.

"Let me go!" she pushed her head back into his shoulder as he kept moving with her to get outside. She needed air. He knew how well the vice could take over the cloud the brain. She needed something cold to wake her up some. She kicked backwards and he kept a strong grip on her wrists pushing the door open with his shoulder.

The air spilled around them making her gasp. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly as the cold ripples confused her heightened senses. Her back still plied against Itachi it was hard for her to focus. Angry. She was angry…but her body was starting to relax. Gulping in deep ragged breathes Itachi let her go when she stopped struggling. Nina staggered leaning against the brick wall of the alley outside the Panda trying to focus on anything. It was to her surprise when she felt tears steaming at the brims of her eyes.

"Your brother's an asshole." She tried hard to control the oncoming waves of sadness burning inside her chest. Nina tried so hard…so hard not to remember anything about her mother.

"This is nothing I do not already know." Itachi sighed running a hand through his hair which had come loose in the struggle to get her outside. He watched carefully as she wiped the backs of her hands against her face. He stilled shocked. Was she crying? He heard the tiny sounds of her breath as she tried to stop it.

"I hate people like him!" She shivered keeping the emotions boiling inside her captured inside the best she could. The vice was not helping this situation. She'd gone from riding the ecstasy to crashing down in a wave of anger and regret. She regretted being a duchess now. She regretted letting her father control her. She regretted not declining all of this.

"What my brother said was…"

"Right." She choked out letting one sob escape. Itachi knew this feeling. He knew what it was like when the low came from the vice. He made to take a step forward hesitantly, she didn't move from him.

"No it was rude and cruel. He was meaning to hurt you. He has always had a knack for…slicing words. What my brother lacks in strength he makes up for in cunning." He hated that Sasuke had learned to build the walls up around himself when they were younger. He'd always been jealous that Itachi had been the oldest, he wanted to be in line for the throne, and so he'd learned to block out the amount of their father's attention that was consistently showered over Itachi. He'd learned to block it out by being mean, cunning, shrewd, and smart.

"My mother was crazy…" she whispered unable to control the tears now. Itachi put his arms around her gently, waiting for her to push him away, but she didn't. She leaned against him, her forehead on his shoulder, and let the tears flow out. He could tell how badly she'd been controlling herself because her body was shaking. Her forehead was burning. It wouldn't be long before she'd pass out.

Itachi could barely remember Nina's mother. It had been many years since the woman had stepped foot inside the palace and mainly because she had passed a short time after the Royal scandal surrounding her. Itachi still remembered the news headlines when everything had broken out. He remembered how upset his mother and father had been trying to wrangle the news into being silent about the ordeal. There had just been so much so fast that had leaked that there had been no way to stop it. It was part of the reason the news wanted to capture Nina so much, to compare her to the woman who'd given birth to her. They'd do anything to get another scandal and prove that she was just as crazy as her mother. Itachi didn't doubt for a moment that part of the reason Nina acted out so much was because it hurt her to pretend she didn't hear the news all the time about her, comparing her to that woman. He couldn't imagine the kind of pain that gave her.

Nina's mother had been a strange woman. She'd come to the palace at nightfall and ask his mother to walk the gardens in the dark. She had been a free spirit that would play hide and seek with Sasuke in the palace like a child herself. Itachi had never much understood how she was care free but he knew that his father hadn't approved of her. He had hoped religiously that Nina's father would divorce the woman and find someone else to take his side. He'd always been grumbling about the lady and her ridiculous ordeals like ordering a cake for the first day of Spring and feeding it to the birds behind their villa. However, it wasn't until Nina had been six that they'd learned the true extent of her illness. It had been a brief horrible night at the palace. Itachi remembered his mother quickly rushing into his room ushering a sleepy Sasuke in toe. She had been carrying something bundled in her arms whispering soothingly to it. Itachi groggily had looked up seeing a tuff of red hair underneath the blanket wrapped around the small body. He sat up straighter as his mother had come closer in the darkness sitting on the bed beside him. Sasuke had crawled up into his lap staring wide eyed at them both. His mother had asked him to watch Sasuke and Nina for just a little while their father and herself had taken care of some business. Later the next day he'd found out that the business had been Nina's mother.

For a few months the woman had been eliciting people into the village while Nina's father was out. When he was away for weeks to a month at a time for business affairs to the crown she was bringing people into the villa that were less than moral. They found out that her mother had been letting these people around Nina. She'd left some alone with Nina. She'd given Nina to them and left the home. It had been happening for months. Itachi didn't understand all the details at the time, but now as he was older he did. They'd had to actually bring the police into the situation and Nina had undergone a battery of interviews. She never spoke of what happened to anyone in his family. Her father never spoke of it. Itachi was afraid that Sasuke had just broken a dam in the poor girl that she'd kept so tightly wrapped up.

"You are not your mother. You would never hurt people like that…" Itachi whispered against the shell of her ear. He rubbed a small portion of her lower back.

"I like to see people hurt when they hurt me." She whispered barely audible. "I wanted to hit your brother. She loved to hurt people too…" a flash of Nina that night went through his head with a swelling purple bruise on her jaw and eye. He gripped her tighter.

"He deserved it." Itachi said running a hand through her hair. "That isn't anything near what your mother did. You are nothing like her." He whispered as she started to go limp against him. She was coming down and coming down hard. He knew he'd have to pick her up before she passed out completely.

"Promise?" she slurred out as he swept his arms under her to pick her up in his arms.

"I promise." Itachi smiled down at her as her head lulled back against his arm. She was sticky and starting to sweat. He knew she'd be a mess very soon and it was best to get her to Suigetsu so the boy could get her home.

He'd deal with his idiotic little brother later…


End file.
